Flat panel field emission displays (FEDs), like standard cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, generate light by impinging high energy electrons on a picture element (pixel) of a phosphor screen. The excited phosphor then converts the electron energy into visible light. However, unlike conventional CRT displays which use a single or in some cases three electron beams to scan across the phosphor screen in a raster pattern, FEDs use stationary electron beams for each color element of each pixel. This requires the distance from the electron source to the screen to be very small compared to the distance required for the scanning electron beams of the conventional CRTs. In addition, FEDs consume far less power than CRTs. These factors make FEDs ideal for portable electronic products such as laptop computers, pocket-TVs, personal digital assistants, and portable electronic games.
One problem associated with the FEDs is that the FED vacuum tubes may contain a minute amount of contaminants which can become attached to the surfaces of the electron-emissive elements, faceplates, gate electrodes (including dielectric layer and metal layer) and spacer walls. These contaminants may be knocked off when bombarded by electrons of sufficient energy. Thus, when an FED is switched on or switched off, there is a high probability that these contaminants may form small zones of high ionic pressure within the FED vacuum tube. In addition to the fact that the gate is positive with respect to the emitter, the presence of the high ionic pressure facilitates electron emission from emitters to gate electrodes. The result is that some electrons may strike the gate electrodes rather than the display screen. This situation can lead to overheating of the gate electrodes. The emission to the gate electrodes can also affect the voltage differential between the emitters and the gate electrodes. In addition, as the electrons jump the gap between the electron-emissive elements and the gate electrode, a luminous discharge of current may also be observed. Severe damage to the delicate electron-emitters may also result. Naturally, this phenomenon, generally known as "arcing," is highly undesirable.
Conventionally, one method of avoiding the arcing problem is by manually scrubbing the FED vacuum tubes to remove contaminant material. However, it is difficult to remove all contaminants with that method. Further, the process of manual scrubbing is time-consuming and labor intensive, unnecessarily increasing the fabrication cost of FED screens.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method of removing contaminant particles from the FED screen. The present invention also provides for an improved method of operating field emission displays to prevent gate-to-emitter currents during turn-on and turn-off. These and other advantages of the present invention not specifically described above will become clear within discussions of the present invention herein.